zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (jap.: ゼルダの伝説 風のタクト) ist der erste Zelda-Titel für die Nintendo GameCube Konsole und erschien in Europa am 03. Mai 2003. Besonders in der Zeit vor Erscheinen sorgte das Spiel für Diskussionen: In The Wind Waker wurde der sogenannte Toon-Shading-Look eingeführt, welcher auch in The Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass und Spirit Tracks verwendet wird. Viele Fans waren davon enttäuscht, da sie sich einen Grafik-Stil erhofften, der wie in der 2000-er GameCube Demo präsentiert wurde, war Diesen Fans wurde später mit Twilight Princess Rechnung getragen. (siehe Abschnitt Grafik) The Wind Waker war ein kommerziell erfolgreiches und von Kritikern hoch geschätztes Spiel, dass eine der höchsten Wertungen in der Geschichte der Serie einbrachte. Bemängelt wurden an dem Spiel lediglich die großen Distanzen, welche segelnd zurückgelegt werden mussten und die einen großen Zeitaufwand mit sich brachten. Besonders gut wurden aber die Story, Rätsel und ebenfalls Sidequests bewertet, die dem Spiel einen ähnlichen Reiz wie den Vorgängern auf dem N64 gaben. Im Oktober 2013 erschien für die Nintendo Wii U eine HD Version des Spiels. Das Spiel wurde mit USK 0 eingestuft. Einordnung in die Zelda-Timeline The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker reiht sich in der offiziellen Nintendo Timeline zwischen Ocarina of Time (1998) und Phantom Hourglass (2007) ein. Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen von Ocarina of Time. Die damalige Prinzessin Zelda schickte den Helden der Zeit nach seinem Sieg über Ganondorf zurück in die Vergangenheit. Dabei entstanden 2 Zeitlinien: In der einen Zeitlinie kehrte der Held der Zeit zurück, um Ganondorf zu stoppen, noch bevor dieser das Triforce der Götter berühren konnte. In der anderen Zeitlinie fanden die Ereignisse von Ocarina of Time wirklich statt, und Zelda schickte Link in die andere Zeitlinie. The Wind Waker ''spielt in der letzteren Zeitlinie: Der Held der Zeit verschwand. Als Ganondorf zurückkehrte, um Hyrule ins Dunkel zu stürzen, gab es niemanden der Ihn stoppen konnte. Schließlich sahen sich die Göttinnen von Hyrule - Din, Farore und Nayru - gezwungen einzugreifen. Sie befahlen einigen Bewohnern Hyrule sich auf den höchsten Bergspitzen des Landes in Sicherheit zu bringen. Anschließend versteinerten sie das Königreich, umgaben es mit einem Kraftfeld und ließen es mit einer Sintflut von einem Meer bedecken. Die Bergspitzen Hyrules wurden dadurch zu Inseln in einem Meer, auf denen das Volk weiterleben konnte. Ganondorf wurde mit Hyrule zusammen gebannt. Die Spielhandlung setzt erst viele hundert Jahre später ein. Handlung Wir leben als Junge namens Link (Name jedoch frei wählbar), gemeinsam mit unserer kleinen Schwester Aril und unserer Großmutter auf der Insel Präludien. Eines Tages fliegt ein riesiger Vogel über die Insel hinweg - in seinem Schnabel trägt er eine junge Frau, die wie sich herausstellt die Piratenkapitänin Tetra ist. Als der Vogel Tetra fallen lässt, entführt er beim zweiten Anlauf die kleine Aril. Gemeinsam mit den Piraten startet Link eine Rettungsmission um seine Schwester aus der Verwunschenen Bastion zu befreien. Diese scheitert allerdings und der große Vogel schleudert uns mit viel Kraft hinaus aufs offene Meer wo er von einem sprechenden Boot, dem Roten Leuenkönig, gefunden wird. Er bringt uns nach Port Monee und erklärt uns, dass das Bannsiegel um Ganondorf versagt haben muss, da die bösen Mächte überhalb des Meeres immer stärker werden. Nachdem uns der Rote Leuenkönig über Ganondorf und das Bannsiegel aufgeklärt hat, trägt er uns auf die 3 heiligen Deamonts zu finden und zu sammeln um so Zugang zum versunkenen Königreich Hyrule zu erhalten. Den ersten Deamont erhalten wir auf Drakonia, wo wir dem Volk der Orni dabei helfen ein akutes Problem mit Ihrem Schutzpatron zu lösen. Den zweiten Deamont erhalten wir auf Tanntopia, wo wir einen der Krogs aus dem Verbotenen Hain retten und zurück zum Deku-Baum bringen. Den dritten und letzten Deamont erhalten wir von Lord Jaboo - einem sehr alten Schutzpatronen aus Hyrule. Mit den 3 Deamonts ist es uns möglich den Turm der Götter erscheinen zu lassen. Nach dem Abschluss erhalten wir Zutritt zum versunkenen Königreich Hyrule und Hyrule Castle. Dort steht bei unserer Ankunft die Zeit still. Gelotst vom Roten Leuenkönig betreten wir eine verborgene Kammer im Keller des Schlosses und nehmen dort das heilige Bannschwert des damaligen Helden der Zeit an uns. Das Bannschwert hat jedoch nicht seine Stärke aus alter Zeit. Daher muss es erst durch die Gebete Zweier Weisen zu alter Stärke geführt werden. Zum einen durch den Weisen des Terratempels und zum anderen durch den Weisen des Zephirtempels. Nachdem dies vollbracht ist, begeben wir uns ein weiteres mal in die Verwunschene Bastion um gegen Ganondorf anzutreten. Dieser erwartet uns jedoch bereits und versucht uns auszuschalten. Die Piratin Tetra kommt uns zur Hilfe und in diesem Moment entlarvt Ganondorf Ihre wahre Identität. Sie ist Prinzessin Zelda - oder viel mehr eine direkte Nachfahrin der Prinzessin und damit die Erbin des Triforce der Weisheit. Es gelingt den beiden zu fliehen und sie gehen gemeinsam mit dem Leuenkönig erneut in die Welt unterhalb des Meeres um Ganondorf in seinem Kastell zum Kampf aufzufordern. Während eben jenes Kampfes gelingt es Ganondorf alle drei Teile des Triforce - Mut, Weisheit und Kraft - in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Er fügt Sie zusammen um seinen bösen Plan zu verwirklichen, jedoch gelingt es dem Roten Leuenkönig - der sich als der damalige König von Hyrule entpuppt - das Triforce vor Ganondorf zu berühren. Wer das Triforce berührt, dessen Wünsche werden in Erfüllung gehen. Wenn ein Mensch mit gutem Herzen das Triforce berührt, so wird Hyrule in ein goldenes Zeitalter, voller Reichtum und Wohlstand geführt. berührt ein Wesen mit niederer Gesinnung das Triforce, dann stürzt Hyrule in ewige Finsternis. Der König wünscht sich das ds Kraftfeld rund um Hyrule fällt, damit Ganondorf und das Königreich von den hereinstürzenden Fluten vernichtet wird, damit die Menschen überhalb des Meeres die Chance auf ein gutes Leben haben. Der Wunsch wird erfüllt und Ganondorf und der König sterben im nun zerstörten Hyrule. Link und Zelda kehren zurück an die Oberfläche. Sie brechen gemeinsam auf um dem Volk von Hyrule eine neue Heimat zu suchen, die nicht nur aus kleinen Inseln besteht. Gameplay & Items Das Spiel übernimmt nahezu alle Mechaniken aus ''Ocarina of Time. S''ogar die Okarina selbst bekommt einen Ersatz in Form des Taktstock des Windes. Mit diesem Taktstock können wir verschiedene Lieder lernen, unter anderem das 'Lied des Windes', mit welchem es möglich ist die Windrichtung auf dem Ozean zu ändern. Weitere magische Effekte des Taktstocks sind u.a.: Kontrolle der Tageszeiten, Kontrolle über Gegenstände oder sogar Personen, Schnellreise ber Sturmkanon. Unser Fortbewegungsmittel ist der Rote Leuenkönig - ein sprechendes Boot, welches uns auf unserer Reise begleitet. Von Tetra erhalten wir einen Piraten-Talisman welcher uns ermöglich mit anderen Personen (Tetra o. Leuenkönig) aus der Entfernung in Kontakt zu treten. Die Minispiele ähneln denen der Vorgänger teils sehr, sind aber allsamt sehr kreativ und witzig gestaltet. Das Spiel wirkt insgesammt in keinster Weise kindischer, sondern lediglich fröhlicher als die Vorgänger, was nicht zuletzt an den liebevoll gestalteten Charakteren, wie der Harfenspielerin Medolie oder Link's kleiner Schwester Aril und seiner Großmutter liegt. Die ernste Seite der Serie kommt dennoch nicht zu kurz, was besonders im recht düster inszenierten Endkampf zur Geltung kommt. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Im Oktober 2013 ist für die Nintendo Wii U eine HD Version von The Wind Waker erschienen. Da die Entwickler unter großem Zeitdruck herrschten, wurden gleich zwei Labyrinthe die für das Spiel vorgesehen waren gestrichen. Auf der Insel Ichthusk sollte ein Wasserlabyrinth entstehen und es sollte auch noch einen Eistempel geben. Diese Entscheidung wurde von den Entwicklern im Nachhinein bereut. "A delayed game is eventually a good one, but a rushed game is forever bad" "Ein verspätetes Spiel kann immernoch gut sein, aber ein unfertiges wird für immer schlecht sein" Miyamoto Grafik The Wind Waker sorgte aufgrund des verwendeten Cel-Shading-Grafikstils für viele Diskussionen unter Zelda-Fans, da es für viele zu kindisch aussah. Sie wollten lieber ein Spiel, welches in realistischer Grafik gehalten wurde (so wie es bei gezeigten Zelda-Demo-Videos im Jahr 2002 der Fall war. Letztlich wurde The Wind Waker aber doch von den Fans angenommen und entwickelte sich mit rund 4,3 Millionen verkauften Kopien zu einem großen Erfolg. Links en:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker es:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ja:ゼルダの伝説 風のタクト it:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker